1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controling weeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protoporphyrinogen IX oxidase inhibitory-type herbicidal compound is contained as an active ingredient in a weed control agent. As a plant on which resistance to the protoporphyrinogen IX oxidase inhibitory-type herbicidal compound has been conferred, for instance, a plant expressing cytochrome P-450 derived from actinomyces such that the herbicidal compound is metabolized for inactivation in the plant body (for example, described in International Patent Publication WO0340370 and the like) is known.